The Teacher Student Thing
by Lovely Spell
Summary: .naruxiru. It all started with an overheard phone conversation. Iruka just wanted to give Naruto his privacy, really. After all what harm could it do?


Yes. Yes, I am alive. :gasp: Okay so, here is a brand spankin' new story. :cheers: I'll give you the warnings here and a long a/n at the bottom.

**Warning:** **Shonen ai, Yaoi, malexmale** If you are bothered by **two males** being to**get**her in any way **sex**ual I would advise you to leave, **push the back button**, light your computer on fire, run in a circle, or bang your head on the desk until you pass out. Whichever you decide would be best since **I don't like closet perverts. You've been warned**.

NarutoxIruka is smex.

Thanks to my beta **Mysterylady-tx**!! She always does a wonderful job.

**I don't own Naruto series/manga**. I wish I did, but I don't.

One more thing: Everyone is alive. Sasuke never left. Naruto trained with Jiraiya. Orochimaru isn't a threat. Tsunade is Hokage, but because the 3rd retired. ** I love Anko.**

Naruto might be OOC because he's older, but I imagine he'd grow up to be perfectly whipped by Iruka. :grin:

* * *

It all started with an overheard phone conversation. Iruka was home and wondering where Naruto was since he was usually welcomed home by an enthusiastic grin.

He didn't get his grin. He did however hear Naruto's voice whispering to somebody in the other room. He tiptoed and suppressed his chakra to see what was going on. He wasn't jealous. He just wanted to -- to give Naruto his privacy by _not_ asking who it was and what they wanted with him, but instead eavesdropping a bit. After all what harm could it do?

"The student-teacher thing?" Naruto said as he leaned on the window sill while adjusting the radio headset he was speaking into. "I guess it's still okay. I mean, I've heard some say it gets old." Naruto nodded and grunted in agreement to whatever the other person was saying.

"Routine does come with the package as does occasional boredom." Naruto spoke in his I'd rather not talk about it now voice, but the other person didn't seem to get the message.

_He thinks our relationship is routine?_ Iruka's face grew hot at the word "boredom".

"I really don't mind. Mm-hm. I can't really talk now Iruka is going to get back any second and I haven't really let him know." Naruto's hand moved to scratch his side as if this were an everyday conversation.

_Is he breaking up with me?_

Naruto chuckled then added with good humour. "Well, if not Iruka then it won't really matter. I mean there is a whole _academy_ full of teachers." Naruto chuckled again at what the person must have responded with.

So that was it. Naruto had gotten bored of their relationship and was going to break up with him, then maybe even replace him with another teacher.

One thing was obvious Naruto had a teacher-student kink.

Iruka had to win him back before Naruto even mentioned a break up. He silently retreated back to the entrance once it sounded like Naruto was giving his goodbyes. He opened the door and walked out one more time.

Iruka made as much noise as possible when looking for his keys, while opening the door and especially while setting down his bag (which he more dropped than set down), and even made a show of removing his shoes as loudly as possible.

"What's with all the racket, Iruka?" Naruto came out of the door without the headpiece in place and a smile on his lips.

"Oh nothing." Iruka then walked forward and initiated their usual welcome kiss. Naruto came forward and delivered a quick peck without even hugging him, then side-stepped Iruka to pick up his school bag and place it near the table where Iruka would spend most of the night planning out the next week's lesson plan.

Iruka scrunched his eyebrows in worry. There was a time when Naruto would wrap his arms tightly around Iruka's waist, spin him so that his back was facing the bedroom all while devouring his mouth in a hot, wet kiss that almost made him not want to stop, but that was it then wasn't it? He usually did stop Naruto's attempts to bed him at all hours. Had he discouraged Naruto so much from random sex that he stopped trying completely? They'd only been together for five months. Iruka had really been looking forward to six.

"How was your day?" Iruka settled for some small talk. He could work the kink in later and maybe convince Naruto to have a midday romp.

"Pretty boring actually, since I was injured in last week's mission, I'm out of long assignments for a couple of months. Sakura said that the damage wasn't permanent, but that with that type of chakra damage all I can do is wait."

"So you have some time off then?" Iruka was hopeful for a second -- just a second since that is how long it took Naruto to correct him.

"No, actually I bothered Tsunade-baa-chan until she said I could take on a village job. They have some in-village spots that need filling."

"What did you pick?"

"I'm still deciding what village job to take. I actually wanted to talk to you about-" Before Naruto could finish that horrible sentence Iruka spoke up from the bathroom, where he'd been listening with the door open.

"You've been a bad boy, Naruto." Iruka removed his vest and pulled his hair tie off while walking towards Naruto in an attempt at 'seductive teacher'. If only he used a ruler at the academy. That could seal the deal.

"What?" Naruto looked very confused and it seemed he wasn't falling for the routine. "No, I haven't. I swear I put the seat down!" Naruto rushed past Iruka and into the bathroom. "See!" He added once he verified his information.

Iruka's eyebrow twitched a bit. He often bothered Naruto about the toilet seat. It wasn't polite when they had guests over that were women or girls. Now he wondered had he killed the teacher-speak on pointless nagging?

"I know Naruto. I was trying to-" Iruka sighed and retied his pony tail. He'd need back up for this. "Naruto I'm going to get us dinner. I'll be back later."

"Alright that sounds nice." Naruto walked towards Iruka and didn't even seem to mind the fact that he'd only just arrived. A quick peck on Iruka's cheek reminded him that Naruto's hand on the small of his back was as much action as he had received in almost two weeks.

Iruka walked out in a rush towards Kakashi's house. He'd know what to do. After all, he wasn't Konoha's resident pervert for nothing.

After a brisk walk towards the apartment building that was next to the Hyuuga complex, Iruka came to a stop at door 25, which had a ceramic Pakkun nailed to the center of the door holding up the number.

Iruka knocked three times and waited patiently. He could hear bottles clinking and muffled voices coming from the other side. Kakashi must have been entertaining guests.

"Hello Sensei." Kakashi leaned on the door frame once he realized it was Iruka. Iruka smiled politely.

"Hatake-san, I-"

"I've told you to call me Kakashi, Sensei." Kakashi interrupted as if Iruka hadn't been speaking.

"Kakashi-san, I actually needed some advice on" Iruka could now clearly hear Asuma's and Gai's voice coming from the inside. "well, with Naruto and something that is rather private." Iruka suddenly felt very foolish for even asking. He should have run to the nearest sex shop and bought random toys then headed back home. That would certainly have been less embarrassing than being here face to face with Kakashi and as luck would have it his two friends.

"Hmm, the young lover you've taken is finally out doing you, Sensei? Or is your age catching up quicker than you thought?" Kakashi's eye gleamed with perverted knowledge and his grin was obvious even through his mask.

"A bit of both." Iruka waited for what now seemed inevitable.

Kakashi turned to face inside and opened the door wide so that Iruka could be seen. "We have a new guest!" With that he returned into the living room and left the door open as an invitation for Iruka to join them. "Sensei, would you like a drink?" Kakashi was already heading towards the kitchen. By the look of the coffee table everyone was having sake.

"No alcohol, please." Kakashi returned with a soda in hand.

"Thank you." Iruka took the offered drink and stared at the other people in the room.

Kakashi smiled and then proceeded with quick introductions. "You all know Umino Iruka." Everyone nodded and smiled their friendliest and at once Iruka felt bad for not knowing more than their names. "This is Sarutobi Asuma and Maito Gai."

"A pleasure to meet you." Iruka kindly inclined his head in greeting, and then proceeded to sip on his drink.

"You are famous, Sensei. We all know what a great teacher you are. Since day one the kids are forever talking about you! Even as jounin it was humbling to be compared to such a teacher." Asuma picked up his small cup and smiled at Iruka.

"Yeah even Neji would mention you after the first chunnin exams. You must be quite a teacher for the children to love you so much." Gai winked and refilled his own cup.

Iruka could only mumble that they needn't be so kind or deny out right. Mostly he just wished they'd stop referring to them as children.

"You know speaking of kids Iruka is dating one of the young children." Kakashi added with a devilish grin.

Iruka's eyes snapped shut on instinct once Gai choked down his sake or in Asuma's case sprayed it on the table. Both looked at each other then at Iruka. They looked him up and down then at each other again as they shrugged in what could only be approval.

"So, who are you dating? I haven't heard anything. Is it my Ino?" Asuma crossed his leg and sat back on the single sofa seat he was occupying. Kakashi's eyes couldn't have curved up any more than they were. Iruka swore he'd get the jounin back.

"No, actually-"

"Oh, it must be Hinata! Hinata the perfect flower of youth and tranquility, I heard she is going into teaching at the academy soon." Gai smiled and waited for Iruka to nod.

"It would seem that you and she would get along. I mean she's pretty even tempered and great with kids. You two must be a very happy couple." Asuma smiled again.

Iruka chuckled nervously and looked towards Kakashi for an exit or a hand. Instead of helping, Kakashi also looked at him expectantly as if he didn't already know he was with Naruto.

"I'm actually dating Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka waited for their response. Kakashi looked like he wanted to laugh while Asuma was generally confused and Gai's sparkle died for a second before returning full blast.

"Naruto must be a handful, Sensei! Oh young love how it must burn with the fires of passion and intense youth! I say love has no gender or age really." Gai added as an afterthought.

"I never pictured Naruto with someone so," Asuma stopped to evaluate his sentence then proceeded in the opposite direction. "I mean you are just so different. I guess the saying is right. Opposites do attract."

"It was quite sudden, but it hasn't been as hard as I thought." Iruka smiled and continued nursing his soda, which he was beginning to think was at least 1/3 rum.

"So Sensei how can we help you today? You did say you needed advice." Kakashi leaned forward at full attention.

"Oh, I was actually hoping we could discuss this in private." Iruka whispered and hoped he wasn't being too rude.

"Nonsense! We'll all help. Right guys?" Kakashi looked over at the other jounin.

"Of course we'll help!" They agreed almost instantly.

"Tell us the problem while I get another bottle." Kakashi stood and took Iruka's cup with the intent of refilling it.

"Well, I've been thinking that maybe Naruto is getting bored enough of our routine sex to end our relationship." Iruka took the offered cup from Kakashi's hand and this time he couldn't taste the rum. It either contained none or he was getting drunk and could no longer recognize it.

"You've come to the right place then." Kakashi reached behind the couch and retrieved three Icha Icha books. "Here's our resource material."

"The third book really does have more teacher-student scenarios, if that is what you are looking for Sensei." Gai reached for the third book and quickly located a page for Iruka.

"I'm sure Naruto has read all of those. He'd know right away where I got the information from." Iruka declined the book graciously and then proceeded to drink his cup's contents.

"Well, have you tried for romantic?" Asuma offered since that usually worked with Kurenai.

"I think I'm a boring romantic. I was aiming for something different. Maybe on the edge of," Iruka took another drink and then realized that he was indeed given rum. "kinky."

"Ooh." All three jounin joined in together.

"I have a book on that." Kakashi stood up and ran towards what Iruka assumed was his bedroom.

"Kakashi has a lot of books," Asuma added when a loud crashing sound came from the bedroom. Bells, bouncing plastic and an echo of a girl yelling "harder baby" came soon after. "and toys." He added with a smile.

"Found it!" Kakashi came back to the sofa with a book that had a black cover and hot pink pages.

"Hot Pink: Everyday Ninja Edition" Kakashi recited proudly. "I assume it applies to every kind of pink." He smiled proudly while Iruka only looked shocked and maybe even a bit offended.

"So, who tops?" Gai was on his third cup since Kakashi had stood up, that much was obvious.

"Umm, well, that is--" Iruka was mumbling and would rather not answer.

"Naruto does." Asuma answered for him. "I mean we've all seen this kid. He has the attitude and definitely the build."

"Thanks for the stereotypes Asuma." Kakashi noticed that Iruka was still staring at the cover. "The information is inside, Sensei. It works just like a regular book." Kakashi opened it to a random page. "See?"

"Thank you." He noticed everyone's expectant look then added. "I'd rather review it on my own. That is if you don't mind me borrowing it." Iruka snapped the book shut when he realized what was on the page.

"No, not at all." Kakashi added a bit disappointed because he wouldn't be as essential to the plot as he initially anticipated.

"I'm off then. Thank you all for your help." Iruka then stood and let himself out while Kakashi and his friends refilled their cups yet again.

He walked the rest of the way to Ichiraku's which was just south of the Hyuuga complex. He had the book pressed to his chest and was regretting not having brought his vest to store it in after the fifth person and second ANBU lifted an eyebrow in his general direction.

Iruka ordered his two bowls and asked Ayame for a paper bag. While the ramen was prepared he stealthily hid the book in said bag and rolled the top up until it was securely closed.

Then Anko appeared.

"Iruka!" She had a running start from outside of the ramen bar, as was obvious by the force with which she patted Iruka's back. Iruka stumbled forward, releasing his hold on the bag, which caused it to turn over and reveal not only the content of the book, but a prime example of bondage sex.

Now in a more teasing tone Anko lifted the book while nodding. "Oh, Iruuuka." She chuckled appreciatively at the descriptive illustration in the book and then proceeded to turn the page where there was a woman in a handstand and a man placed at just the right angle. "You are a" She then thought it necessary to raise her voice." wild thing!"

"Anko-" Iruka reached for the book. "Anko please, not here!" Anko then stood on a stool and continued to keep the book out of reach. She turned another page.

"Mmm-mmmm this is hot stuff you have here you, kinky kitten, you!" Her face at some point turned a nice pink, but the laughter never ceased.

"Anko give it back!" Iruka jumped up to reach his borrowed book while the owner and his daughter looked at the show. "Put it in the bag now!" Iruka continued his jumping and Anko kept going with her laughter.

"I never thought our innocent school teacher would be so, so--" Anko made a purring sound and then clawed at the air in what would have been a sexy come-hither look had the stool under her not wobbled because of the unbalanced move and dropped her on to the floor. She giggled and stood up quickly.

"Anko." Iruka didn't want to whine, but it was getting late and more people would be in Ichiraku's soon for dinner. Just then Gekko Hayate walked in and spotted Anko playing keep away with Konoha's favorite teacher.

"Anko, give Iruka back his-" Hayate reached for the book and Anko willingly handed it over. Iruka's face lit up a bright red as he extended his hand to take up the offered book. Amidst coughs Hayate managed to say "porn book."

"Hayate it isn't a porn book." Iruka said shyly while pushing said book back into the paper bag.

"Yeah, Iruka's right. I would say it is more of a sex guide for the sexually inept." Anko smiled a wide smile that practically split her face in two.

"Anko." Hayate looked at her with the same look Iruka was giving her, one that said "please stop talking".

"No, really it is!" Before Anko could continue with her torture, as entertaining as it was, Ayame interrupted.

"Umm, here's your order Iruka-sensei." She handed the two bowls that had matching clear tight lids. "Would you like a bag to take them home?"

"Oh no, but thank you." He took one last look towards Anko who was making Hayate blush and cough more than usual. "Really, thank you." He emphasized.

Ayame only smiled and nodded her appreciation while Iruka silently escaped with an apologetic look towards Hayate.

The trip had taken more time than he had expected, but he'd gotten what he needed. Iruka balanced the ramen bowls on top of the book while he searched for his keys. He pushed open the door and stepped into an empty apartment.

"Naruto?" Iruka threw his keys onto the couch and walked over to their kitchen table to leave the ramen bowls. "Guess you aren't home then." Iruka walked into their bedroom to review his study materials. He'd spice up their "routine" teacher student relationship. Oh he'd suck the boredom right out of their lives!

It must have been two hours that he spent reading without interruptions, but then came a knock at the door. Iruka stood up and quickly hid his book underneath the mattress. Iruka pulled his comfy home shirt down over the front of his soft grey cotton pants.

"Iruka-sensei." Hinata smiled at how comfortable Iruka looked in Naruto's new apartment. He even had his hair down. "Sorry to bother you, but Naruto had asked me to drop off this list for him." Hinata handed a scroll to Iruka that was sealed with the red academy wax seal.

"Thank you Hinata. I'll let him know. Out of curiosity what is it?" Iruka regretted asking as soon as Hinata fell into her nervous stuttering.

"I-I'm not su-sure if I can s-say, Sensei." Hinata played with the hem of her shirt and smiled apologetically at Iruka.

"Oh no worries then. I'm sure I'll find out soon enough. Thank you again."

"Sure Iruka-sensei." Hinata then waved and took off towards her home.

Okay so now Iruka had a scroll from somebody at the academy. What could it be that it needed to be sealed? Well, Iruka didn't have to wonder for long. After all he also had a seal. Why not just open it, take a peek then re-seal it? Naruto would never know the difference. Iruka prepared his wax and seal on the table for quick sealing in case Naruto came home suddenly. He carefully peeled the wax away then rolled open the scroll on the free space on the table.

"A list of the academy teachers?"

He even had a list of the teachers printed already?! They hadn't even broken up yet. Not even spoken about considering the idea.

"How could Naruto do this to me?"

Iruka rolled up the scroll and sealed it carefully. He would really have to rush his plan. He'd have to do so before Naruto took a look at the scroll. Just then the doorknob turned and Naruto walked in a bit out of breath.

"Sorry, I didn't leave a note!" Naruto walked towards Iruka and noticed the ramen on the table first and for that Iruka was thankful. He threw the scroll towards the couch while Naruto was in the kitchen searching for spoons. "I got called by Tsunade-baa-chan and had to leave immediately."

"Is that so? Do you have a mission?" Iruka removed the lids from the bowls while Naruto took a seat and placed a spoon next to Iruka's bowl.

"No. As I said earlier I'm off of missions for a while." Naruto gave Iruka an odd look. Something must have been on his mind because usually Iruka was a really good listener.

"Oh right. So, what did she want?" Iruka drank the broth and noticed that it had significantly cooled as did Naruto.

"I guess I made you wait a bit didn't I, love?" Naruto decided to take his chopsticks instead and quickly devour his noodles.

"I don't mind. I know your apprenticeship with Jiraiya-sama and Tsuande-sama is taking up much of your time."

"She just wanted to verify the village job I wanted." Naruto continued eating and by the look in his wandering eyes Iruka knew that he should have brought four bowls instead.

"And what job did you choose."

Naruto grinned, but didn't answer. "That is a secret. By the way has Hinata come by per chance?" Naruto lifted the bowl in front of his face and swallowed the rest of the cold broth.

"Yes. She dropped off a scroll." Iruka's voice had taken a bit of a dangerous edge. He was daring Naruto to open up that scroll in front of him. He stood up after offering the remaining ramen to Naruto who by the looks of it wasn't satisfied with the amount of dinner he'd been given.

Iruka walked to the couch and returned with the delivery. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Naruto grabbed the scroll and placed it in his weapons pouch which he had yet to remove.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Iruka knew the contents, but did want an explanation.

"No, I know what it is. Actually maybe now is a good time. I wanted to talk about--"

"Wait. Wait a second." Iruka turned and walked into the other room. He locked the door and took one last look at the pages he'd marked. Iruka untangled his way out of his shirt and made sure his soft pants, which were Naruto's favorite on him as he's said on more than one occasion, were very low on his hips. Iruka cleared the bed of wrinkles and fluffed the pillows. He then made sure there was plenty of lubricant available before unlocking the door and starting his plan.

"Naruto," He called from behind the door. "come."

The scrapping of the chair was the only sound in the apartment and then the padding of Naruto's sockless feet. "Iruka?" He pushed open the door and waited for his eyes to adjust to the dark.

"Leave the lights off Naruto." Iruka purred from the bed.

Naruto chuckled and started removing his vest and pouches along with his shirt. "Mmm, I have missed this." Naruto climbed onto the bed and crawled his way on top of Iruka his earlier conversation now forgotten. "No wonder you were wearing those pants." He whispered as his hands came to rest on the edge of the soft cotton.

"I thought it took you long enough to notice." Iruka let his face come closer to Naruto's.

"Oh no baby I noticed the second I stepped through that door." Naruto's lips found Iruka's quickly and so began Iruka's plan.

Page 24

"Ah, oh Iruka! Where'd you learn that?" Naruto was panting and his thighs could hardly stop their flexing as he lifted inches off the bed.

Page 35

"'Ruka-chan!" Naruto's hands were spread on the wooden floor and holding up most of his weight. His knees were firmly planted on the mattress' edge and his legs were spread by Iruka's tanned hands. "Ha-heh, oh god! Ah!" Naruto's pants could be heard through the walls or so said Naruto's neighbor the next time he saw him at the grocery store line.

Page 69 (aptly named, mind you.)

"Just a bit more." Naruto whispered and then returned to his work.

"Naruto you don't stop and I won't stop either." Iruka then set his heavenly lips and new found talents to undo Naruto's mind and set free his panting, which Iruka so loved to hear.

Page 71

"Naruto now." Iruka looked back at Naruto over his left shoulder.

"Not yet. I enjoy this part the most." Naruto slicked his fingers up one more time and slipped one into Iruka without his usual careless movements.

"Mm." Iruka sighed with appreciation. "A little deeper."

Naruto pushed in his second finger and bit his lip as it entered smoothly into his lover.

"Two?" Iruka looked back again this time his face with more than just a light coat of sweat.

"I couldn't help it." Naruto chuckled and then pulled his fingers out.

"Now?"

"Yeah, hold on." Naruto then pushed himself in and gripped tightly onto Iruka's hips.

Page 48

"Again?" Naruto held his fingers steady and ready to reach for the lubricant one more time.

"Yeah, but like this." Iruka pushed Naruto down to sit on their side table. The lamp ended up in a heap on the floor, but Naruto had never had a time quite like that one.

Page 10 (with diagram)

"Love, I can't do that." Naruto rolled his shoulders and flexed his arm muscles even though Iruka had yet to insist.

"Okay then just watch." Iruka smiled and did his worst.

Page 85, 86 and 87 (w/photograph)

"I'm glad I'm a ninja." Naruto sat on the edge of the bed and watched as Iruka placed a pillow on the floor.

Iruka laughed and tried to even out his breathing. "Why is that?"

"The stamina. I wouldn't have made it past your first hour if I didn't have such good stamina." Naruto then stood up and readied himself the way Iruka had previously said. "I have no idea where your ideas are coming from, but I'm loving this."

Iruka only laughed again. His plan was working. Iruka then flipped himself into a handstand and bent his legs at the knee. "My feet go on the bed."

"Okay. Are you sure you can do that?" Naruto then gripped Iruka from his thighs and let Iruka get his leverage by placing his feet just where he said they belonged.

"Now. I'm ready." Iruka shifted the weight of his body from his hands to his forearms as he crossed them on the pillow.

"Baby, why don't we just go back to the bed?" Naruto had already positioned himself, but was still having second thoughts.

Iruka only shook his head and even Naruto's now disciplined self control could hold no longer. He was pulled into Iruka's warmth one more time and it still felt as tight as the first time.

"Feels good." Naruto was just getting it right when the pillow slipped from under Iruka with one of his harder thrusts. Iruka's head banged into the wall and his back fell and hit the wooden floor with a hard thump. Even Naruto's usually sharp reflexes couldn't reach him in time when his mind was in a lust induced haze. "Iruka!"

Naruto reached for Iruka's hand, but it was limp against his.

When Iruka woke up he was in a hospital gown and Naruto's nin pants. The bright lights hurt his eyes and induced the morning groan that escaped his lips.

"Hey sleeping beauty." Naruto reached for Iruka's hand and gently rubbed it with his thumb.

"Naruto? What happened?" Iruka blinked his eyes and used his left hand to rub the sleep from them.

"Before or after I knocked you unconscious?" Naruto blushed and grinned his silly childish smile.

"How long was I out?"

"Well, I assume it was only a couple of hours, but then you must have fallen asleep. It is now Saturday morning, so you missed the rest of the night after you hit your head on the wall."

"My back hurts." Iruka sat up and rubbed his spine.

"Well, you might have hit your back as well with that last thrust." Naruto now hugged Iruka in a form of apology.

"Oh. I was just trying to not be routine. I mean I don't want to bore you with our relationship." Iruka looked over to Naruto who looked like he had just pieced something together.

"Is that why you have Kakashi's book under the bed?"

"Umm," Iruka's scar lit up with the rise of blood to his face.

"Well, that doesn't matter. I actually wanted to talk to you yesterday." Naruto released Iruka's hand and pulled out the academy scroll from his pocket. The seal had been broken.

"I know. I overheard your conversation yesterday." Iruka leaned on the headboard of the bed and waited for the blow.

"Oh why didn't you mention it then? I thought you'd be excited!" Naruto leaned on his chair and a smile graced his face.

"Why would I? I mean I don't agree. That's why I had that book."

"What?" Naruto hadn't been this confused in a long time.

"That's why I asked to borrow it. I didn't want our "teacher student" relationship to bore you as you said some have said it could. I didn't want you to replace me with just another teacher!" Iruka was close to tears now.

"Oh, my silly little dolphin." Naruto pulled Iruka into a hug. "You took that completely out of context." Naruto placed a kiss on each of Iruka's cheeks.

"What do you mean?"

"Love, for my village job I chose to take on a _student-teacher _position at the academy. I chose you as the teacher to assist. If I couldn't be with you, I had to pick another teacher. That's why I requested that scroll." Naruto lifted the scroll Hinata had dropped off. "I was told that the job was boring and sometimes very routine because the assistants usually only got to pass out or pick up papers and help with physical training on Fridays."

"Oh." Iruka was now very embarrassed.

"Oh?" Naruto mocked then started laughing. "I would never leave you. I love you."

"I love you too." Iruka placed a quick kiss on Naruto's hand. "I'm sorry I doubted you, and that I eavesdropped."

"No worries." Naruto kissed Iruka's hand back and held Iruka close.

After a brief silence Iruka had to ask. "So, then I should give that book back to Kakashi?"

"I don't think so. You still owe me page 85, 86 and 87 if you count that enticing picture."

**The End**

* * *

:cheers: The end woo-hoo! I might consider a very short 2nd chapter just to give Iruka a chance to get back at Kakashi. If you'd like that 2nd chapter or if you have ideas for some revenge/pranks for Kakashi leave them in a review or PM me. If I use them you'll get full credit.

**Updates:** Okay for those that read my stories. Expect **Chibi Jutsu to be resumed in one week** from today or so. A **new story** will be posted called **One Last Time** it is complete so don't worry about no updates or me not finishing it. OLT is a NarutoxSasuke and includes some NejixNaruxNeji. For more updates on my stories and posting schedule or for new stories that will come check out my profile. Scroll to the bottom and you'll see an editing progress list, beyond that there is a short paragraph with my posting plans.

**Thanks for reading**

**Ja  
Lovely Spell**


End file.
